Next To Her
by chavelaprincess
Summary: As he sits next to her, he can only wonder how long he can take it. Short One Shot!


**_Disclaimer: Not mine, I wish owned them, but alas I do not. J.K. Rowling creation, I am just having fun with them!_**

**_A/N: This is another story I have done requested from another site and brought it over here afterwards. The stuff in italics are from actual websites, mostly from wikipedia._**

**_My first and maybe only Blaise/Hermione. I guess it would depend on how this was recieved! _**

**_Hope you enjoy, I love reviews,they make it alittle easier, LOL!_**

**_Thanks!_**

* * *

**Next to her**

Blaise sat in front of the common room fire working on his homework. Again wondering how it was that he was supposed to study with her sitting next to him.

So far he had been sitting there working on the new assignment given to them from Astronomy, a three foot parchment on Comets, and the history of it, muggle and magical alike.

He could feel himself beginning to wax poetically about stars in the sky in her eyes and all that rubbish.

He mentally shook his head and looked back down at the book in front of him, a muggle book from her that she had given him.

Reading the text to ignore the feel of her so close to him.

_Not long ago, many people thought that comets were a sign that something bad was about to happen to them. People didn't understand how objects in the sky moved, so the sight of a comet must have been very disturbing. There are many historical records and works of art which record the appearance of comets and link them with terrible events such as wars or plagues._

Blaise looked at Hermione from a side-glance to see how she was coming with her assignment... at least that was what he kept telling himself.

Blaise looked back down at the book in his lap , and read on.

_Isaac Newton described comets as compact, solid, fixed, and durable bodies: in other words, a kind of planet, which move in very oblique orbits, every way, with the greatest freedom, persevering in their motions even against the course and direction of the planets; and their tail as a very thin, slender vapour, emitted by the head, or nucleus of the comet, ignited or heated by the sun._

Blaise felt his face scrunch up in concentration, Hermione catching that merely from checking on his outcome of the assignment, saw his face screw up in what looked like confused thought.

She scooted closer, to see what passage it was he was having trouble, taking his surprised exhalation as sigh of confused defeat.

Blaise felt rooted to the spot, Hermione was so close, but never before had he felt so far away fron the head girl. Close enough to touch, yet so far away, and not his to have.

"What is it you don't understand? Because I have had this book for quite some time and pretty much know it by heart."

Blaise was about to protest, being that he knew what he was reading, then realized her new proximity was from what she thought was his confusion, when in all actuality, he tended to make a concentrated look when taking in new information.

He pointed down to the next paragraph.

Hermione cleared her throat, _Comets also seemed to Newton absolutely requisite for the conservation of the water and moisture of the planets; from their condensed vapours and exhalations all that moisture which is spent on vegetations and putrefactions, and turned into dry earth, might be resupplied and recruited; for all vegetables were thought to increase wholly from fluids, and turn by putrefaction into earth. Hence the quantity of dry earth must continually increase, and the moisture of the globe decrease, and at last be quite evaporated, if it have not a continual supply. Newton suspected that the spirit which makes the finest, subtilest, and best part of our air, and which is absolutely requisite for the life and being of all things, came principally from the comets."_

Blaise watcher her the whole time, in awe of how she carried herself even in speech. Still staring he did not, fully take in the exact time as to when she looked up at him.

Catching himself, he found her staring right back at him, with the same expression that he held on his face. Not one of awe exactly, but more of a person memorizing.

And memorizing she was. Hermione feared this might be her only time to be this close to Blaise ever again, they may share a common room and study together, but they never ever were so close she could brand his smell to memory like this.

Blaise was the firs to break the silence, "You know tomorrow, we can go up to the Astronomy tower when everyone is gone and look to see what we can see."

"It doesn't happen like that Blaise."

Blaise looked down in defeat. Not being able to think of any other reason to ask her to be alone outside of the common room.

Thankfully Hermione always thinking faster, in the same strange wonderment that Blaise had found himself in, since living with their perspective Head, cleared her throat, and spoke in what she hoped was a very calm voice, trying desperately to sound reserved, and not anxious.

"We could always go to the bookstore into town tomorrow, it being a Hogsmeade weekend, and-" Before Hermione could finish, Blaise interrupted with an affirmative nod.

"Yeah I think that is great, and we can spend the day together."

"Well actually I was just going to say that we can find something there, if not we can go into the library to finch with our assignment."

Blaise looked away to hide the embarrassed flush from her, feeling like stuttering Hufflepuff than a suave Slytherin.

But Hermione again, came to her little Gryffindor rescue, "But I think I like your idea better." And before Blaise could comment, she looked down into the book to hide her own forming blush, and read the next passage, _"Both __coma and tail are illuminated by the Sun, and may become visible from the Earth when a comet passes through the inner solar system, the dust reflecting sunlight directly and the gases glowing due to ionization_."

Missing Blaise's grin, and then settling back into the cushions next to him and reading more from the book. Both highly looking forward to tomorrow and their first date. Both glad that they hadn't had to go through the uncomfortable agony of asking the other.

_Fin_

* * *

**A/N: Okay, I hope you enjoyed! You know what to do! But please be gentle! LOL!**


End file.
